


Outtake: Characters of Wttf

by BossBot97



Series: WTTF [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Companion Piece, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra to Welcome to the Future.<br/>There is no plot, no anything. This is purely to describe the characters' appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake: Characters of Wttf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/gifts).



> Hello, Wttf readers! It has come to my attention that my story is lacking in descriptions. I'm working on the scenery fic. I'm trying to avoid endless exposition within the story itself. So...  
> And we're walking!

Prime (Orion Pax), Prowl (Peter), Jazz (James), Blaster (Blair), Rewind (Reagan), Eject (Edric), Nightstalker, Steeljaw, Wheeljack (Jack), Bluestreak (Blue), Ironhide (Ivan), Chromia (Mia), Sunstreaker (Deimos), Sideswipe (Phobos), Ratchet (Richard), Perceptor (Percy), Bumblebee (Bee), Cliffjumper (Cliff), Huffer (Harry), Gears (Gerry), Brawn (Barron), and Megan (Silverwave).

Prime: Blue 3/4 length button-up, red flames coming from the bottom; dark dark blue prefaded jeans; white socks; black work boots. On his right middle finger is a long silver ring with a transparent blue stone. Etched in the bottom of the stone is the Autobot symbol. Curved around the top of the ring was Cybertronian long hand for 'Protector', and the bottom had 'Leader'. Whole-word glyphs down the sides; 'Unity Trust Peace' and 'Life Liberty Happiness'.  
Fortyish

Prowler is wearing a tight-fitting mock neck t-shirt, black sleeves with white torso. He's got black jeans and black dressy shoes. He also has a black leather necklace on with the Autobot symbol as a white gold coated metal charm. On the back it says 'Serve Save Protect' in English and Cybertronian whole-word.  
Late fifties/early sixties

Wheeljack: White tank, red and green piping around seams, long red boy shorts with green stripe down each side, light brown crazy hair, pale skin, Autobot ID tattoo on upper right arm.  
Early twenties

Jazz has on a white tank with black words (rock on) and silhouettes of three band members, two guitarists and a drummer. He has off-white jeans. His car is also white, with large black Cybertronian glyphs on either side. They spell out 'Special Ops' and 'Music is My Middle Name'  
Early/mid forties

Blaster has a red shirt on- red red, not his hair red. The sides had been cut open, the edges tied together. It has a Cybertronian glyphs, front and back, yellow of course. 'Blaster' single glyph on the front, his 4 cassettes names written out on the back. (Rewind, Eject, Stalker, and Steelie) He has yellow shorts with red glyphs down each side 'Carrier' spelled out three times down each leg.  
Late thirties/early forties

The cassettes wake up in their usual pile (from the bottom up: Eject, Nightstalker, Steeljaw, Rewind) two midgets and two large cats with very long tails, all four about the same height at the shoulders. Stalker is black with sleek short fur, while Steely is goldenrod, his neck fur poofed up and the rest of it short and shaggy. Eject is wearing a baseball uniform (light blue with black and his number is 43 or 77). Rewind has a black suit with a maroon bow tie, because, did you know bow ties are cool? Especially in a British accent?  
Eject and Rewind are probably early twenties

Bluestreak is wearing a gray hoodie with loose gray fuzzy shorts. He's Caucasian. Blue streaks mar his blonde hair. His Autobot insignia is on either sleeve of his gray-blue v-neck t-shirt that he eventually gives to 'Hide.  
Early/mid twenties

Ironhide: broad shoulders; well muscled; leather jacket that reaches just below the chest, no shirt; heavy chain jewelry; one has the glyph for 'Prime' on it, this one is made of thousands of tiny locks, five twisted chains of them; insignia on finger-less studded biker gloves, also on ring worn on right middle finger. This ring is thick, like a class ring, circular, and has a fiery red stone inset. Around the stone is 'Defender' spelled out twice, both facing out. A silver Autobot symbol is inlaid on the stone. He also has a thick mustache.  
At some point he acquires Blue's shirt.  
Older than dirt, but he doesn't look it. Or act it.

Chromia's insignia is on a charm bracelet, along with memories of her and Hide and/or her family. She's wearing blue jeans, a sports bra, and a muscle shirt. Like Hide, she is built like a brick shit house; wide shoulders, wide hips, well muscled, and not an ounce of fat between the two of them.  
Not quite as old as Hide.

Sunstreaker: Yellow muscle shirt; six pack; more muscles than Sides; blue jeans; Yellow stud in left ear; slightly shaggy blonde hair with bright yellow streaks framing his face;  
Late 20's

Sideswipe: Red muscle shirt, six pack, no arm muscles, black jeans, red stud in right ear; shoulder tattoos for both twins, opposite their studs; identical hair style, Sides' hair is brown with red swipes framing his face  
Same as Sunny.

Ratchet has white shirt with red designs on it like his Prime incarnation.  
Late thirties/early forties

Perceptor woke in a red polo with blue jeans, a dainty silver ring on his right pinky sporting his Autobot symbol.  
Late teens/early twenties

Bumblebee: Yellow shirt, Yellow pants, Yellow hat. A whole lot of fragging yellow going on here. Think Bee from TFA "Human Error" Blonde hair, young, short.  
Mid teens

Cliffjumper: same as Bee, only more red and less punk. His hat is flat brim, and his clothes aren't as baggy.  
Mid/Late teens

Huffer: black ten gallon hat, green tie, black suit jacket, pale yellow shirt  
Early twenties, acts older

Gears: Same as Huffer, only in his own colors, minus the top hat

Brawn: Same as Cliff, only in his colors

Megan has a club uniform and a general consensus for her other outfits. Her uniform is a grey polo with dark red hems, and a grey skirt with the same. Her 'everyday uniform' consists of hair-falls (yarn-made hair ties with extensions), varied earrings and necklaces, several rings (mirrored on both sides: m:long silver with opaque turquoise stone, symbols around the outside. p:thin gold with transparent sometimes pale blue stone, with diamond shaped housing.), a t-shirt, and a skort or jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this, and soon the accompanying scenery fic will help clear up any visual /issues/ we might have.  
> :)
> 
> Also, on the off chance that something doesn't line up with what someone said in the fic, TELL ME so I can fix it!!


End file.
